Happy Birthday
by Adelia-chan
Summary: 3 hari lagi kagamine twins akan berulang tahun. setiap orang pasti akan senang jika berulang tahun. tapi berbeda dengan Rin dan Len. lebih lanjut, silakan buka fanfict saya ini *.*.. Review please?


Author's Teritorial

Author: halo minna-san XD/

Lia: halo masutaa XD/

Ryn: -_-

Author: oh iya, sekarang ulang tahunnya Kagamine Twins loh ^^

Lia: iya...

Author: Author punya fanfict tentang ultahnya Kagamine Twins nih, dan langsung saja kita ke TKP #ala opera van java

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid buatan Yamaha dan lebih jelasnya cari di wikipedia**

**WARNING!**

**Ceritanya agak gaje**

**Bahasa sulit dimengerti**

**Alur cerita terlalu cepat**

**Pergantian tempat tidak teratur**

**Pergantian Pov yang tidak teratur**

**Bahasa agak gaul dikit (?)**

**Semuanya error DX**

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan siapkan obat sakit kepala XD#plak**

**Dll**

3 hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Biasanya orang-orang akan sangat senang jika mereka berulang tahun. Tapi tidak untuk Len dan Rin, mengapa? mereka tinggal berbeda tempat, Len tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan bersama Mamanya dan Lenka kakaknya, di luar Negeri. Sedangkan Rin tinggal dirumah aslinya bersama Papanya dan Rinto kakaknya, di Jepang.

Orang tua Len dan Rin berpisah hanya karena masalah kecil, hanya berpisah, belum cerai. Len dan Rin sudah berpisah sejak masih kecil. Di tahun ini, Len dan Rin sangat ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama-sama. Tapi bagaimana?

Rin pov

Aku berada di taman sedang menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan, dan terdapat pula burung-burung yang sedang melintas.

Lagi asik-asiknya liat awan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dan melengking dari suatu arah (?) #Author digebukin

"hooiii, Rin!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari ke arahku

Aku pun menengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Dan rupanya itu adalah Hatsune Miku sahabatku

"Rin-_chan_, denger-denger, katanya kamu akan berulang tahun ya?" tanya Miku dengan mata bling-bling (?)

"ya, 3 hari lagi." Jawabku kembali menatap langit

"waaah, harus bagi-bagi PU nih." Ucap Miku sambil menyikut bahuku (PU = pajak ultah)

"apaan sih, PU-PU-PU, gak ada!" jawabku kesal

"waaaa, aku inikan sahabatmu, ayolah, jangan pelit." Ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan jurus Pupy Eyes miliknya

"hadeh... seharusnya kamu yang memberiku hadiah. Bukan aku yang memberimu hadiah." Jawabku sambil sweatdrop

"aaaaah... Rinny Jaa'aat." Rengek Miku

"tempe ha terang (?)." Jawabku kesal

"eh... ngomong-ngomong, kau akan merayakan ultahmu dengan siapa?" tanya Miku yang membuatku kaget

"em... tidak usah dirayakan." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah

Sebenarnya ultah tahun ini, aku sangat ingin dirayakan bersama saudaraku Len, Ibu, dan kakakku Lenka. Tapi keadaannya tidak mendukung.

"he..., kenapa tidak dirayakan?" tanya Miku lagi

"tidak usah. Tahun lalu juga tidak dirayakan. Dan mungkin tahun ini juga sama." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala

"aku tauk kok, sebenarnya ultah tahun ini kamu sangat ingin merayakannya dengan saudaramu dan seluruh keluarga kamu kan?" ucap Miku yang sekaligus bertanya. Yang membuat aku kaget

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyaku kaget

"aku sering melihatmu menangis sambil memegang sebuah foto di kelas ,sendirian pula. Terlihat sangat suram." Jawab Miku sambil menunjukan ekspresi sedih

Aku hanya diam, aku menundukan kepala, dan tanpa ku sadari, aku menjatuhkan air mata.

"eh... Rin-_chan_, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada ucapanku yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Miku khawatir

"eh, tidak, mataku kelilipan.. huh, anginnya kenceng ya." Jawabku sambil mengucek kedua mataku dan tersenyum ke arah Miku

Miku hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih

"sepertinya enak ya, kalau bisa merayakan ultah bersama keluarga." Ucapku sambil menatap langit dan terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata

Tanpa asam-basa (?) Miku langsung memelukku

"eh... ada apa Miku-_chan_?" tanyaku keheranan

"aku tau perasaanmu, maafkan aku karena mengingatmu tentang masa lalu mu." Jawab Miku sambil memelukku dan ia juga ikut menangis

"sudahlah, tidak apa. Tidak usah menangis." Jawabku sambil memeluk Miku ala _Teletubies_ (?)

"hiks...hiks...hiks.." Miku terus menangis, nah lo, kenapa dia yang menangis?

Tiba-tiba...

"hay... Miku-_chan_, Rin-_chan_!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

Kami pun menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke sumber suara tersebut yang mirip suara toa kampanye (?)

"eh... Mikuo-_kun_." Sapa Miku sambil mengelap air matanya

"eh... tadi aku denger-denger, Rin-_chan_ akan berulang tahun ya." Ucap Mikuo dengan mata bling-bling

"iya, 3 hari lagi." Jawab Miku yang seharusnya aku yang menjawab

"waaaaw, harus bagi-bagi PU dong." Ucap Mikuo yang membuat aku sweatdrop

"haduh, ni keluarga Hatsune kok bisa serempak gini minta PU-nya?" Batinku sambil sweatdrop

"gak ada." Jawabku singkat

"haaa, ayolah Rin-_chan_, aku ini sahabatmu, jangan pelit dong." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengeluarkan jurus Pupy Eyes

"ok..ok... untuk kalian saja ya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum yang langsung dijawab oleh tatapan mereka yang aneh dan terdapat Background bunga-bunga dibelakang mereka (?)

"makachi Rinny..." ucap Miku dan Mikuo sambil memelukku dan terdapat kata aneh yaitu "makachi." (Author: sangking sulitnya mengucapkan "S" #dilempar kesumur)

"iya..iya... tapi jangan peluk aku terus dong." Jawabku sambil melepas pelukan dari kedua mahluk ini (?)

"ok." Jawab Miku dan Mikuo serempak dan kubalas dengan senyuman yang manis melebihi manisnya jeruk impor dari Hongkong (?)

DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT

Aku merasakan sesuatu, yaitu ponselku bergetar, pertanda ada SMS masuk

Aku pun mengecek SMS dari siapa

"_Rin cepat pulang, hari sudah semakin sore, nanti dimarahin papa loh."_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rinto yang mengirim SMS ini

"em... aku pulang dulu ya, dadah~" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?)

"tatah~" jawab Miku dan Mikuo, dan kata-kata "tatah." ? (Author: sangking sulitnya ngomong "D" #dijadiin sate)

.

.

.

"aku pulang..." ucapku sambil melempar tas sekolahku. Ya aku baru saja pulang sekolah lalu langsung main ketaman dan kini aku sudah ada dirumah

"aw..." rintih seseorang. Dia adalah Rinto dan baru saja dia terkena lemparan tasku

"hoi..." teriak Rinto kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena tasku yang berat, di dalam tasku terdapat buku Fisika, Sejarah, Matematika, dan Bahasa yang lumayan tebel-tebel. Ya lumayan sakit jika terkena tasku

"maaf..." jawabku singkat

Rinto hanya mengeluarkan wajah kecutnya yang melebihi kecutnya jeruk nipis (?) lalu ia kembali memakan jeruknya. Dan aku hanya duduk didouble sofa dekat kakakku.

"hey, Rin." Panggil Rinto yang lagi makan jeruk

"hem?" jawabku sambil memakan jeruk

"tadi papa ngomongin sesuatu loh di telepon." Ucap Rinto yang membuatku penasaran

"ngomongin apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"tadi papa ngomongin sesuatu tentang..." ucap Rinto yang membuatku sangat penasaran

"tentang apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekati wajahku ke Rinto

"tentang..." ucap Rinto yang membuatku sangat penasaran

"tentang?" tanyaku kembali

.

.

"em... entahlah, aku lupa." Jawab Rinto dengan wajah polos

**GUBRAK...**

"heh, lu bikin gw kesel aja!" ucapku dengan wajah kesal

"heh, gw ini _nii_-_chan_ loh, sopan dikit dong!" jawab Rinto kesal

"tauk ah lap." Ucapku dengan kesal sambil memakan jerukku kembali

"heh, ini terang!" jawab Rinto dengan kesal

"LAP!" teriakku

"TERANG!" teriak Rinto

"LAP!" teriakku sambil melempar kulit jeruk

"TERANG!" teriak Rinto sambil melempar biji jeruk yang ada dimulutnya (Lia: jorok -_-)

"LAP!" teriakku kembali sambil melempar beberapa jeruk

"TERANG!" teriak Rinto sambil melempar jeruk juga

"LAP!" teriakku sambil melempar kulit jeruk

"TERANG!" teriak Rinto sambil melempar kulit jeruk

Dan jadinya kami saling melempar jeruk. "Peperangan ini sangat sengit, dimana keduanya tidak mau mengalah, dan ya, Rin melempar jeruk, lalu Rinto melempar kulit jeruk, lalu dibalas dengan jeruk yang dilempar Rin, dan ya sayang sekali bung, Rinto menepisnya dengan tanganya, Rinto kembali melempar jeruk, dan..dan..dan..." "hoy diem lu Author gaje!" teriak Rin dan Rinto sambil melempar sang Author yang cetar membahana badai halilintar dengan jeruk yang tak berdosa (?) #Author dilempar ke kandang paus (?)

**Tok...tok..tok...** (suara pintu diketuk)

"Rinto, buka pintunya." Teriak seseorang dibalik pintu

Saat ku lihat, rupanya papa sudah pulang kerja.

"waduh, tamatlah riwayat kita Rin..." ucap Rinto ketakutan

Ruangan penuh dengan kulit jeruk, biji jeruk, dan jeruk yang berserakan. Apa kata papa nanti jika melihat keadaan ini?

**Tok...tok..tok...tok...** (suara pintu digedor-gedor#plak)(suara pintu keketuk)

"Rin... bagaimana ini?" tanya Rinto ketakutan

"palingan _nii-chan _yang dimarahin." Jawabku singkat sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku

"huwee... Rin..." rengek Rinto

Aku hanya cekikikan melihat kakakku. Aku pun terus melanjutkan perjalannanku menuju kamar

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung merentangkan tubuhku di double bed milikku. Lalu aku memainkan laptop kesayanganku..

Terdengar suara dari bawah, dan aku menyempatkan diri, untuk melihat konser besar-besaran papa ke 5

"_Rinto... ini kenapa berantakan semuanya?!" amuk Papa yang mulai melakukan konsernya_

"_ano...itu...em...itu..." jawab Rinto yang ketakutan_

"_Rinto... kamu sebagai kakak harusnya tidak bersifat kekanak-kanakan, lihat adikmu Rin. Apa dia pernah melakukan hal ini? Aduh Rintooo..." ucap Papa kesal_

"_ini bukan salah Rinto... ini sa..." jawab Rinto yang terpotong_

"_bukan salah apanya, cepat bersihkan ini semua. Kalau tidak, maka kamu tidak akan makan jeruk lagi selama 1 bulan penuh!" ancam Papa yang membuat Rinto merinding_

"_ii...i..i...iya akan Rinto bersihkan." Jawab Rinto sambil membersihkan ruangan_

"_lihat... biji jeruk bertebaran dimana-mana, Rintoo... jorok banget sih..." ucap Papa dengan kesal_

"_itu... itu...itu..." jawab Rinto sambil melirik aku yang sedang cekikikan didekat tangga_

"_itu apanya, cepat bersihkan...!" teriak Papa dengan aura Dark disekitar tubuhnya_

"_iyaaa papa..." jawab Rinto sambil memumut jeruk_

"_aduh... Rinto... kenapa kamu lempar-lempar jeruk sembarangan, lihat jadinya... aduh Rintoo... kamu gimana sih, disuruh jaga rumah malah berantakin rumah kayak gini, Rinto..." ucap Papa kesal_

"_itu bukan salah Rinto saja papa, Rin-chan juga termasuk." Jawab Rinto yang membuatku kaget. Namaku disebut_

_Papa diam sejenak, mukanya sangat marah_

"_RIN...!" teriak papa_

Aku pun berlari kekamar dengan kecepatan _inhuman_

"RIN!" teriak papa dengan keras

"Kami-_sama_, Dewa Jeruk, Mama Jeruk, Papa Jeruk, tolong Rin, helep, nyawa Rin dalam bahaya.." batinku sambil memohon diberi peringanan hidup (?)

**BRAK...** (suara pintu dibuka, atau lebih tepatnya lagi ditendang)

Mataku membulat menatap mahluk ganas yang berada didepan pintu kamarku

"RIN CEPAT BERSIHKAN RUANG TAMU, JANGAN SAMPAI ADA YANG TERSISIA. KALAU TIDAK, KAMU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH JERUK SELAMA 1 BULAN PENUH!" ancam Papa yang membuatku ketakutan, bahkan sampai membuat Author lupa mematikan Caps Lock

Aku hanya melongo melihat Papaku yang ganas ini, memberi perintah. Dan aku pun ikut membersihkan ruangan bersama Rinto

.

.

.

* * *

Len pov

Malam aku sedang melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit. AC alam (?) yang terasa sangat dingin menyelimuti tubuhku (AC = angin cepoi-cepoi)

**Tok..tok...tok...**

"Len-_kun_." Panggil seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu

"apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan membukakan pintu

"Len-_kun_, makanan sudah jadi, ayo cepat makan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Dia adalah Lenka kakakku

"iya." Jawabku singkat sambil mengikuti Lenka dari belakang

.

.

.

*diruang makan*

"Len, lihat, tadi mama bikin pisang goreng loh. Lumayankan buat makan penutup." Ucap Mama sambil menunjuk pisang goreng yang baru matang

"iya Ma, terima kasih." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Lenka mengambilkan ku makanan, lalu memberikannya padaku. Kami pun makan bersama.

Setelah selesai makan. Aku mencicipi pisang goreng dan jus pisang.

"eh, 3 hari lagi Len-_kun_ ulang tahun ya." Ucap Lenka secara tiba-tiba, yang membuat ku menumpahkan semua jus dimulutku dengan sukses

"eh Len-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Lenka sambil mengelap wajahku dengan kain

"em.. tidak ada." Jawabku singkat sambil menunduk

"ada apa Len?" tanya mama dengan wajah khawatir

"apa kau mengingat Rin-_chan_ lagi?" tanya Lenka yang membuatku kaget

"ii..iii...i...i tidak kok, aku tidak mengingatnya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista

"Len apa kau ingin bertemu Rin?" tanya mama yang membuatku kaget

Aku hanya diam. Memang nyatanya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rin. Sudah lama sekali kami berpisah. Dan aku sangat merindukannya

"ah, sudah lah Mama, jangan buat Len-_kun_ mengingat tentang masa lalu." Ucap Lenka membuyarkan keheningan

"ah iya, maaf." Jawab Mama

Tanpa asam-kecut (?) aku langsung meninggalkan Lenka dan Mama diruang makan.

"Len..." panggil Mama, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya

Aku menuju kamarku. Dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke double bed milikku

"huh... kenapa sih, kenapa harus begini jadinya. Aku memang rindu dengan saudaraku, aku ingin bertemu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Gumamku, dan tanpa ku sadari aku menjatuhkan air mata

"hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangisku. Aku terus menangis sampai akhirnya aku tertidur. (?)

.

.

.

**SKIP**

* * *

Rin pov

"ng..." aku terbangun dipagi hari, dan keadaanku sekarang masih setengah sadar

"sudah jam berapa ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam dinding

"HAAAH, sudah jam 5 toh." Ucapku yang tadinya kaget menjadi santai

Aku pun bangun dan merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan, setelah itu aku membersihkan ranjangku yang berantakan. Dan langsung menuju kamar mandi

.

Terlihat Rinto sedang menunggu diluar pintu kamar mandi

"ada apa _nii-chan_?'' tanyaku sambil mengucek kedua mata

"Papa..." jawab Rinto yang membuat aku bingung

"Papa kenapa?" tanyaku yang penasaran

"Papa..." ucap Rinto yang membuatku sangat penasaran

"Papa?" tanyaku

"Papa...Papa...Papa.." ucap Rinto sambil gemeteran

"Papa kenapa, cepat kasih tauk Rin." Jawabku penasaran

.

.

"Papa cepet napa, Rinto dah gak tahan nih!" teriak Rinto sambil menggedor-gedor pintu

**GUBRAK...**

"_nii-chan_!" batinku kesal sambil mengepalkan tangan

"iya Rinto, sabar, sebentar lagi nih." Jawab Papa yang didalam kamar mandi

"hadeh..." aku hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria

5 menit...

"hah, sudah kelar, tuh silakan siapa yang mau duluan." Ucap Papa dengan tersenyum

Rinto langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi

"huwek... bau banget, Papa habis makan jengkol ya?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah membiru

"bukan, tapi Papa baru saja makan semur jengkol di tambah pete tadi malem."jawab Papa dengan santai

"pantesan..." gumam Rinto dengan sweatdrop

Setelah beberapa menit, Rinto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian rapih, tentu dia berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Rin, cepet mandinya, _nii-chan_ mau berangkat sekolah nih." Ucap Rinto sambil menepuk pundakku

"iya ah... tungguin, jangan ditinggal kayak kemaren!" jawab ku sambil masuk kekamar mandi

Belum masuk ke kamar mandi, mungkin jaraknya 1 cm dari kamar mandi. Tercium aroma tidak sedap yang amat-amat tidak sedap dari kamar mandi

"buset... ini kamar mandi apa tempat penumpukan sampah, bau banget." Ucapku sambil menutup hidung

"ehehehehe, tadi Rinto sakit perut, pengen pup. Dan gitu deh jadinya." Jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum aneh

"buset... pantesan bau." Batinku kesal

Dengan bantuan Dewa Jeruk (?), aku memberanikan diri segera mandi. Walau terpaksa.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku keluar dengan berpakaian rapih, dan siap berangkat sekolah

"ok _nii-chan_, ayo kita kesekolah." Ucapku sambil menggendong tas

"Rinto?' tanya Papa yang lagi baca koran

"iya, dimana _nii-chan_?" jawabku yang sekaligus bertanya

"oh, baru saja dia pergi." Jawab Papa dengan wajah polos, dan kembali membaca koran miliknya

"WHAT, kenapa gak Papa cegah sih?!" teriakku kesal

"mene ke tehe." Jawab Papa sambil mengangkat bahunya

"terus Rin gimana dong?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas, berharap Papa mau nganterin ke sekolah dengan mobil pribadi milik Papa

"pakai saja sepedamu." Jawab Papa yang membuatku kaget

"WHAT, ayolah Papa, antar aku kesekolah ya." Ucapku sambil memegang tangan Papa erat-erat

"em... ok deh." Jawab Papa sambil mengangguk disco (?)

"yes..." batinku kesenangan

Aku pun di antar ayahku kesekolah

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku diturunkan didepan gerbang. Lalu Papa pulang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ (?)

"Rin-_chan_!" teriak seseorang yang mengganggu pemandangan

"Rin-_chan_, kekelas bareng yuk." Ajak Miku dengan mata bling-bling

"ya..." jawabku singkat

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sesampainya dikelas.

Aku hanya cengok melihat keadaan kelas yang bagaikan pasar tumpah (?)

"woy, tangkep nih!" teriak Gumiya sambil melempar roti milik Kasane Ted

"hahahahahaha, iya, nih tangkep nih!" teriak Mikuo sambil melempar roti ke arah Akita Nero

"woy, balikin roti gw!" teriak Ted sambil melemparkan beberapa pensil ke arah Nero

"hahahahahaha, makanya jangan makan dikelas!" jawab Nero sambil melempar roti tersebut ke arah Mikuo dan kembali memainkan Hp-nya

"lah, sendirinya lebih parah, memainkan Hp dikelas!" bantah Ted

"biarin..." jawab Nero sambil melanjutkan memainkan Hp-nya

Dan mereka terus menjaili Ted. Selain itu...

"huweee, pulsa gw habis..." tangis Akita Neru dengan lebay

"makanya, hemat dong, sehari habis 5000, kalau berhari-hari jadi berapa tuh?" jawab Nero yang sedang memainkan Hp-nya

"huwee..." tangis Neru yang membuat hujan lokal (?) disekitar kelas

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihat kelas yang begitu ricuh seperti ini. Luka dan Luki sedang tukeran bekel, padahal mereka sama-sama bawa tuna. Lalu Teto yang lagi asik makan roti miliknya. Lalu Kaito yang lagi rebutan ice cream dengan Kaiko. Lalu Akaito yang lagi jailin Gumi dengan memberi sambel pedes ke dalam botol minum milik Gumi. Dan sebagainya

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang memanggilku dari belakang

Aku pun menengok ke arah sumber suara sumbang tersebut #Author digebukin

"hay Rin-_chan_!" panggil seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah Kagene Rui. Dan wajahnya memang agak mirip dengan wajahku

"apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos

"katanya 2 hari lagi kamu ultah ya?" tanya Rui dengan mata bling-bilng

"iya..." jawabku singkat

"wah, bagi-bagi PU dong." Ucap Rui sambil memegang kedua tanganku dan menunjukan wajah cutenya

"gak." Jawabku singkat

"aaah... Rinny mah jaa'aat.." rengek Rui

"em.. ok deh." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"makasih Rinny.." ucap Rui dengan mata bling-bling

"heh, Rui-_chan_, ayo cepet masuk kekelas kita. Nanti Meiko-_sensei _ marah loh." Ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Rui. Dia adalah Kagene Rei saudaranya Rui, setiap melihatnya, selalu mengingatkan ku dengan Len. Ya wajah Rei dan Len tidak jauh berbeda.

"iya Rei-_kun_." Jawab Rui sambil tersenyum ke arah Rei

Mereka pun pergi kekelasnya. Aku pun ke tempat dudukku.

Aku hanya diam melihat ke jendela, dan tanpa ku sadari, aku terus mengingat Len.

"Len..." panggilku sambil menatap jendela

"Rin-_chan_." Panggil Miku

"eh.. iya ada apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"kudengar kau menyebut nama Len. Apa kau rindu dengannya?" tanya Miku dengan wajah khawatir

"ya, aku sangat merindukannya." Jawabku singkat sambil menundukan kepala

"Rin-_chan_, apa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?" tanya Miku lagi

"ya tentu saja, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa lagi, sebentar lagi kami akan berulang tahun. Aku sangat ingin merayakan bersamanya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan tanpa ku sadari aku menjatuhkan air mata

"Rin-_chan_, jangan menangis dong." Pinta Miku sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"hehehehehe, iya-iya." Jawabku sambil mengelap air mataku dan membalas senyum ke arah Miku

"nah, gitu dong." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba

**BRAK...** (suara pintu)

Para murid-murid hanya diam, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat ke takutan. Suasana kelas sangat horror, hening, suram, dan mencekam. Terlihat sosok mistis dibalik pintu. Mahluk itu adalah Meito-_sensei _. #Author ditembak pake RPG

"ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakan gini?" hey Hatsune-_san_, turun dari meja, hey, anda, dilarang makan dikelas, Hey hey hey, dilarang bermain Hp didalam kelas, hey celana apa itu, kenapa jadi pendek?!, hey jangan membuat meja bangku kalian menjadi lengket karena ice cream. DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING!" ucap Meito dengan wajah garangnya dan membesarkan suaranya dibagian "DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING!"

Para murid-murid pun duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Terlihat aura Dark milik Meito-_sensei_

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian ribut?!" teriak Meito

Para murid-murid hanya diam

"ok, lupakan. Mari kita belajar Fisika." Ucap Meito memberi perintah

"eh? Sejak kapan Meito-_sensei_ menjadi guru Fisika? Bukanya dia guru olahraga?" batinku keheranan

Akhirnya kami belajar Fisika dengan penuh khikmat (?)

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam, pelajaran pun usai.

"ok, sensei pergi, hik, dulu, hik, ya.. hik...hik..." ucap Meito sambil berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan kelas

Para murid-murid menungu sampai Meito-_sensei_ benar-benar pergi jauh. Dan ya. Dia sudah pergi jauh

Para murid pun kembali ber-ricuh-ria.

"woy... siapa yang masukin sambel ke botol minum gw?!" teriak Gumi sambil mangap-mangap gak jelas

Akaito hanya cekikikan gak jelas

"dia Gumi-_chan_." Jawab Akaiko sambil menunjuk Akaito saudaranya sendiri

"awas lo Akaito!" teriak Gumi sambil mengejar Akaito

Akaito hanya cekikikan dan berlari secepat mungkin

Kelas kembali ramai. Luka dan Luki kembali bertukar makanan, Kaito dan Kaiko rebutan ice cream, Teto yang lagi asik makan roti, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap jendela kembali. Dan terus mengingat Len

.

.

.

3 jam berlalu...

* * *

Len pov

Kini aku berada diruang musik bekas milik sekolahku (?). jadi ruangan ini sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Aku hanya menyudut di pojokan, sambil duduk, dan terus menatap foto Rin.

"Rin..." panggilku yang tanpa ku sadari aku menjatuhkan air mata

"Rin...hiks...hiks...Rin kapan kita bisa bertemu, aku sangat rindu...Rin aku sangat ingin merayakan ultah kita bersama-sama...hiks...hiks...Rin..." tangisku sambil terus menerus menyebut nama Rin

**Tok...tok..tok..tok...** (suara pintu diketuk)

"Len-_kun_, apa kau ada disini?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." aku terus menangis

"sepertinya dia ada disini." Ucap seseorang dibalik pintu

**BRAK...** (suara pintu didobrak)

"Len-_kun_?" panggil temanku yang langsung menghampiriku yang sedang menangis

"ada apa? Apa kau mengingat Rin lagi?" tanya temanku yang bernama Piko

"ya, aku mengingatnya lagi." Jawabku sambil mengucek kedua mataku

"sudahlah, cowok itu harus kuat, jangan menangis hanya karena masa lalu." Ucap Lui menyemangatiku

"hiks...hiks.. kalian tidak pernah tauk, bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan saudara selama bertahun-tahun." Jawabku sambil menangis dan memeluk foto Rin

"sudahlah, jangan terus menangis. Pelajaran telah usai, sekarang waktunya kita pulang." Ucap temanku Yukito sambil menepuk pundakku

"hiks..hiks.. baiklah." Jawabku sambil berdiri dan menyimpan foto Rin disaku kemejaku

"gitu dong." Ucap Lui sambil tersenyum

"hehehehehehehe..." aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengucek kedua mataku

"eh, kita ke kantin yuk, nanti aku traktir deh kalau masih ada yang jualan." Ucap Piko yang membuat hati kami berbunga-bunga

"ciyus..." ucap Yukito dengan lebay dan 414ynya, dan kata-kata "ciyus" ? (Author: sangking susahnya bilang "S"#ditelen (?) )

"ciyus..." jawab Piko yang ketularan virus 414y dari Yukito

"miapah?" tanya Yukito dengan 414ynya

"mi gelas!" jawab Piko dengan kesal

"ok..ok..ok, ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Lui dengan Background berbunga-bunga

"ok..." jawab kami serempak

Kami pun meninggalkan ruangan bekas ini. Dan menuju ke kantin. Tapi sayang, sudah tak ada yang jualan lagi.

"yah... sudah sepi..." ucap Lui dengan sedih

"yasudah, besok saja ya." Jawab Piko yang membuat hati kami berbunga-bunga

"sipp dah.." ucap kami serempak

Kami pun meninggalkan kantin dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah. Aku langsung berlari kekamarku. Dan langsung loncat ke ranjangku (?) dan tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Len-_kun_?" ucap Lenka dibalik pintu kamarku

"hiks...hiks...hiks... kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti?" batinku kesal

Lenka pun menghampiriku.

"ada apa Len-_kun_?'' tanya Lenka sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku

"_onee-chan_, apa kau rindu dengan Papa, Rin-_chan_ dan Rinto _onii-chan_?" tanyaku sambil duduk dan mengelap air mataku

Lenka hanya menunduk, mendengar "Rinto" dia sangat sedih. Rinto adalah saudara kembaranya. Dan sama sepertiku, Lenka dan Rinto juga terpisah.

"ya, aku sangat merindukan mereka." Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan ia ikut menjatuhkan air mata

"_onee-chan_, aku juga merindukan mereka, apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku sambil menangis

"entahlah, sepertinya tidak." Jawab Lenka sambil memelukku

"_onee-chan_, hiks..hiks...hiks..." tangisku sambil memeluk Lenka

"hiks..hiks..hiks..." tangis Lenka sambil memelukku dengan erat

* * *

Mama pov

Aku yang sedang mengintip anak-anakku yang sedang menangis, hanya diam dan ikut menangis dibalik pintu kamar Len.

"apa aku terlihat kejam bagi mereka?" batinku sedih

"maafkan Mama, kalian sangat tersiksa karena Mama... maafkan Mama." Batinku sambil menangis

Aku pun langsung pergi meninggalkan anak-anakku sambil menangis. Sebenarnya aku juga rindu dengan suamiku, Rin dan Rinto anakku.

.

.

.

* * *

Len pov

Setelah ber-nangis-ria (?). Lenka meninggalkanku. Dan aku tertidur di ranjangku.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun dengan cool-nya. Yaitu terjatuh dari ranjang dengan kepala mendarat duluan.

**Bruk...**

"aduh...aduh..." rintihku kesakitan sambil memegang kepalaku

Aku pun duduk dan melirik ke arah jam

"sudah jam 7 pagi ya." Ucapku pelan dan masih setengah sadar

"tunggu..."

"jam 7 PAGI?! Waaa aku terlambat...!" teriakku sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

Aku pun mandi, setelah itu memakai seragam sekolah, dan hanya makan beberapa pisang. Lalu naik sepeda dan pergi kesekolah dengan kecepatan _inhuman_

"woy, minggir!" teriakku sambil mengayunka sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh bahkan melebihi kecepatan Valentino Rossi (?)

"Len-_kun_, hati-hati dong!" teriak seseorang yang hampir ketabrak

"maaf..." jawabku singkat sambil terus mengayunkan sepeda

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, aku memarkirkan sepedaku ditempat parkiran sepeda. Lalu pergi ke kelas dengan kecepatan _inhuman_.

Sesampainya dikelas...

"hey, Kagamine_-san_, kenapa kamu bisa terlambat?!" tanya Gakupo dengan mata melotot

"haaa...ha...haa...ma..ma..maaf, aku kesiangan." Jawabku sambil menundukan kepala dan masih mengatur nafas

"yasudah, cepat duduk dibangkumu." Ucap Gakupo

"ba..baik.." jawabku sambil duduk dibangkuku

Gakupo-_sensei_ pun menjelaskan pelajaran tentang Sejarah. Gakupo yang sedang ngoceh panjang x lebar x tinggi. Dan aku hanya menatap keluar jendela, bisa dibilang aku sedang bengong.

"hey, Kagamine-_san_, apa kau berniat belajar disini?!" tanya Gakupo dengan kesal

"ma..maaf sensei." Jawabku sambil menunduk

"wah... jangan-jangan Len-_kun_ lagi jatuh cinta." Teriak temanku Kikaito

"hey, siapa bilang!" bantahku

"ahahahahaha..." tawa para murid kecuali Piko, Lui, dan Yukito

"DIAM!" ucap Gakupo dengan lantang

Para murid-murid pun diam

"Shion-_san_, silakan maju kedepan!" lanjut Gakupo yang membuat para murid merinding

"tamatlah riwayatku." Ucap Kikaito pelan

Kikaito pun maju kedepan. Dan ia diperintahkan untuk mengerjekan 10 soal tentang Sejarah yang lumayan rumit.

.

.

.

**SKIP...**

* * *

Normal pov

Besok adalah hari ultah Kagamine twins. Nasib Len dan Rin sangat suram #Author dijadiin oseng-oseng

Mereka sangat sedih, apakah tahun ini ultah mereka tidak dirayakan bersama-sama?

Len dan Rin sudah terbiasa tidak merayakan ultahnya. Tapi entah mengapa, tahun ini mereka ingin merayakan ultahnya bersama-sama. Pengennya begitu. Tapi keadaannya tidak mendukung. Dan membuat mereka semakin sedih dan suram.

* * *

Len pov

"hoi, Len-_kun_, ke kantin yuk, nanti aku traktir deh." Ajak Piko

"tidak..." jawabku lesu

"hey, kenapa kau jadi begini?" tanya Lui

"besok aku akan berulang tahun." Jawabku dengan lesu

"wah, bagus dong. Lalu kenapa kamu malah sedih? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta PU kok." Ucap Yukito sambil tersenyum

"tidak... bukan PU..." jawabku sambil menunduk, dan entah kenapa aku menjatuhkan air mata

"em... pasti karena sau..." ucap Piko yang terhenti karena Lui menutup mulutnya

"ssh, jangan ingatkan dia tentang masa lalu." Bisik Lui yang dijawab dengan anggukan disco (?) dari Lui

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangisku

"Len-_kun_, kau menangis lagi?" tanya Yukito

"ti..tidak.." jawabku sambil mengelap airmataku dengan posisi menunduk

"kau itu cengeng ya, padahal kamu cowok. Tapi kok rajin nangis?" ejek Lui

"Lui-_kun_, apa yang barusan kamu ucapkan?!" bisik Piko sambil menyikut tangan Lui

"aku tidak suka dengan anak cengeng, apa lagi dia cowok." Jawab Lui yang membuatku kaget

Setelahku ingat-ingat, memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat rajin menangis. Mungkin saja aku terlihat seperti anak yang cengeng dimata teman-temanku.

"maaf." Ucapku singkat sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah teman-temanku dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari teman-temanku juga.

"ayo kita ke kantin." Ajakku sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Piko

"ok, ayo kita ke kantin. Piko-_kun_, ingetkan janjimu. Traktir ya." Jawab Yukito dengan mata bling-bling

"ok.." jawab Piko sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Selain itu

3 jam berlalu...

* * *

Rin pov

Hari ini aku sedang menyendiri dikelas, semuanya sudah pulang kecuali aku. Mengingat besok adalah hari ultahku dan saudaraku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku selalu teringat dia, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Tahun lalu tidak rindu sampai segitunya, tapi entah mengapa tahun ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangisku sambil memegang foto Len

"Len... aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu... apa bisa?" ucapku sambil terus menerus memegang foto Len

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku

"Rin..." panggilnya

Aku pun menengok

"eh _onii-chan_." Jawabku sambil mengelap air mataku

"menangis lagi ya?" tanya Rinto

"em.. iya..." jawabku pelan

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang, Papa sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas." Ucap Rinto sambil tersenyum ke arahku

Saat aku nengok. Papa melihatku dengan tatapan sedih, bisa ku tebak. Dia ingin menghampiriku, tapi dia bingung untuk mengatakan apa.

Aku pun menganggukan kepala, lalu membereskan buku-buku ku. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Papa yang menunggu dari tadi. Aku hanya cuek melihat Papa. Entah mengapa, aku sangat membencinya.

"ayo kita pulang." Ajak papa sambil menggandeng tanganku. Dan dengan langsung, aku melepas pegangan tangannya

"Rin..?" Papa hanya kebingungan

Aku hanya memalingkan wajah, dan mempercepat langkahku menuju mobil.

Papa hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah laku ku hari ini

.

.

.

**SKIP...**

Kini aku sudah ada dirumah, dan lebih tepatnya lagi aku berada dikamarku. Seperti biasa, aku sedang tengkurap di double bedku dan hanya menatap foto Len dan tanpa ku sadari aku terus menjatuhkan air mata.

"Len..." panggilku sambil memeluk foto Len

"aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu... hiks... aku ingin bertemu denganmu... hiks.. apa kita bisa bertemu?" ucapku pelan sambil terus menerus memeluk foto Len

"Rin." Panggil seseorang

Aku pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu Papa. Aku pun memalingkan wajah.

Papa pun masuk kekamar ku dan duduk dipinggiran ranjangku.

"ada apa?!" tanyaku dengan kasar

"apa kamu ingin bertemu dengan Len?" tanya Papa yang membuatku kaget

"tentu, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Jawabku sambil merubah posisiku dari tengkurap menjadi duduk

Papa hanya menunduk

"apa Papa bisa mempertemukan ku dengan Len?" tanyaku dengan penuh harapan

"entahlah, Papa belum punya persetujuan dari Mama." Jawab Papa yang membuatku sedih

Aku pun merubah posisiku dari duduk menjadi tengkurap.

"tidak bisa diharapkan." Gumamku

Papa hanya menunduk. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dikamarku sendiri.

Aku pun melanjutkan menangis.

"Papa... apa kau bisa mempertemukanku dengan Len, sekali saja. Aku sangat merindukannya.. hiks..hiks... Papa... hiks... aku merindukan Len... hiks..hiks..." tangisku

**Tok...tok..tok...** (suara pintu diketuk)

"siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengelap air mataku dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu

Saat ku buka, ternyata Rinto

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"aku membawakanmu beberapa jeruk manis. Rencananya aku akan membagikannya untukmu." Jawab Rinto yang hanya kujawab dengan "oh". Lalu aku pergi menuju ranjangku

"Rin-_chan_, kata Papa, kamu terus menangis didalam kamar. Dan papa menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu." Ucap Rinto sambil menghampiriku dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang

"bukan urusanmu." Jawabku tanpa perasaan

"Rin-_chan_, memang cuman kamu saja yang merindukan saudaramu dan Mama. Aku juga sama. Aku juga merindukan Mama, Len-_kun _dan... Lenka-_chan_." Ucap Rinto dengan sedih dan memelankan suaranya dibagian "Lenka-_chan._"

Aku pun melirik ke arah Rinto. Ku lihat ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Aku pun merubah posisiku dari tengkurap menjadi duduk.

"_onii-chan_." Panggilku

"Rin... aku merindukan Mama , Len, dan Lenka." ucap Rinto sambil menunduk dan mengelap air matanya

"_onii-chan_." Ucapku sambil memeluk Rinto. Dan Rinto kembali memelukku.

Kami pun nangis berjamaah (?)

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung kurang lebih 30 menit. Aku tertidur dipelukan Rinto. Rinto membaringkanku diranjangku, melepas pita besarku dan menyelimutiku dengan selimut.

"selamat malam, ku taruh disini jeruknya." ucap Rinto pelan

.

.

.

* * *

? pov

"jadi?" tanyaku

"ya, jadi. Ingat, jangan bertahu dia. Ini kita jadikan sebagai kejutan. Aku akan datang pagi hari." Jawabnya

"ok. Aku menunggumu sayang." Ucapku menutup telepon

.

.

.

* * *

Normal pov

"Waaa, sekarang ultahnya Kagamine twins." Ucap Author sambil loncat-loncat gaje, yang langsung dilempar ke kandang singa oleh para reader (?)

Hari ini adalah ultahnya Kagamine twins. Kira-kira bagaimana ya? Apakah Rin bisa bertemu Len?. Lalu apakah Rinto bisa bertemu dengan Lenka?. apa Mama Rin dan Len bisa bertemu dengan Papa Rin dan Len?

Sepertinya...

**SKIP...**

* * *

Rin pov

Aku terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah.

"ng..." aku terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar

Aku pun melirik ke arah jam. Masih jam 5 pun melirik ke sampingku.

"waw, ada jeruk enak nih." Ucapku dengan mata bling-bling

Aku pun langsung memasukan jeruk itu ke dalam tasku. Lumayan untuk dimakan saat istirahat/ PU untuk Rui, Miku dan Mikuo. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan agak sempoyongan. Aku masih sedikit mengantuk.

Saat sampai dikamar mandi, aku lihat Rinto sedang gedor-gedor pintu dan sedikit membungkuk, pertanda akan melakukan perpisahan (?)

"PA, CEPET!" teriak Rinto sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"iya-iya sabar, nih sudah selesai." Jawab Papa sambil tersenyum yang langsung dijawab oleh Rinto dengan tatapan senang.

Rinto langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan Papa langsung ke ruang makan untuk makan (Author: jelas...)

Aku hanya menatap Papa ku dengan tatapan benci. Aku masih membencinya. Karena dia, aku jadi terpisah dengan Len. Dan kenapa pula, aku dibawa bersamanya. Aku lebih suka bersama Len dan Mama dari pada Papa.

"Rin..." panggil Papa. Aku hanya cuek dan tidak ingin menjawab panggilan Papa.

"Rin... kamu jangan pulang terlalu sore ya." Ucap Papa

"sebaiknya aku tidak pulang sekalian." Batinku kesal

"hoy, Rinto, cepetan dong!" teriakku sambil mengedor-gedor pintu

"woy, gw baru aja masuk tauk!" jawab Rinto dengan keras

Setelah ku ingat. Memang benar, dia baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku pun menunggu sampai Rinto keluar kamar mandi.

30 menit berlalu...

Rinto keluar dengan wajah tersenyum dan ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah. Dan nasibku yang malang, karena harus mencium aroma tak sedap yang berasal dari kloset.

"noh, sono cepet, jangan lama-lama. Nanti kutinggal lagi loh." Ancam Rinto

"sok tinggalin aja. Masih ada Papa yang nganter." Jawabku sambil menutup hidung dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"huwek... bau banget sih, lu makan apa aja semalem ini!" ucapku sambil menutup hidung, tetapi masih tercium aromanya

"hohohoh, kemaren malem aku dan Papa makan semur jengkol dan nasi goreng yang ditambah dengan pete. Ku lihat Papa suka makan begituan. Jadi ku coba aja deh. Rupanya enak juga." Jawab Rinto dengan santai

"huwek... pantesan..." ucapku sambil sweatdrop

Dengan terpaksa, aku pun menguatkan iman (?) agar bisa mandi.

Setelahlah beberapa menit, aku keluar dengan pakaian yang lengkap.

"Pa, dimana _onii-chan_?" tanyaku dengan nada datar

"baru saja dia pergi, katanya dia pergi sendiri." Jawab Papa sambil membaca koran

"yah... kok dianggap serius sih..." ucapku kesal

Mau gak mau, terpaksa aku harus mohon-mohon sama Papa.

"Pa, mau anter Rin ke sekolah?" tanyaku dengan jurus Pupy Eyes yang biasanya selalu sukses

"em... tapi." Jawab Papa

"ayolah Papa..." ucapku sambil mengeluarkan jurus Pupy Eyes tingkat ke 2 (?)

"ok deh, ayo kita menuju mobil." Jawab Papa yang langsung ku jawab dengan sorakan "horay."

.

.

.

Aku pun sudah sampai disekolahku. Papa langsung pulang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tiba-tiba

"RIN!" teriak seseo- bukan tapi teriakan dua orang yang sedang berlari slow motion ke arah ku (?)

"Riiiinnnn..." panggil Miku berlari slow motion ke arahku (lebay amet #Author dijadiin rendang)

"udah ah, slow motion terus, capek tauk." Ucap Mikuo sambil berjalan santai ke arahku dan Miku langsung mengikuti Mikuo dari belakang

"Rinny, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Miku sambil memelukku

"selamat ulang tahun Rin." Ucap Mikuo sambil memeluk Miku dari belakang (Author: cari kesempatan didalam kelegaan (?) #dilempar dari Monas)

"wah, kamu gak lupakan. Rin-_chan_?" Ucap Miku

"oh iya, sebentar." jawabku sambil membuka tas, dan terlihat mata Miku dan Mikuo yang bling-bling

"nih." Ucapku sambil memeberikan beberapa buah jeruk dan langsung dijawab dengan tatapan Miku dan Mikuo penuh ke sedihan

"lah... kok jeruk..." ucap Mikuo

"adanya cuman ini." Jawabku sambil memberikan 1 kantong penuh jeruk

"yasudah deh." Jawab Miku menerima jeruk itu

"sudahlah, lumayan jika dijual, bisa membeli negi sebanyak-banyaknya." Ucap Mikuo yang membuat Miku tersenyum

"makasih ya Rinny, kau sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Miku sambil memeluk ku dengan erat

"ii..iya...udah ah jangan peluk aku terus." Jawabku sambil melepas pelukan Miku

"hehehe, mau pergi ke kelas bareng?" tanya Mikuo yang seharusnya Miku yang bertanya

"ya." Jawabku singkat

Aku pun ke kelas bersama Miku dan Mikuo. Sesampainya dikesal, aku hanya cengok melihat kerusuhan didalam kelas. Kaito dan Akaito saling rebutan pensil, Luka dan Luki bertukar makanan padahal sama-sama bawa tuna, Neru dan Nero yang saling teleponan katanya lagi dapet geratisan tapi tetap saja aneh, Gumi dan Gumiya yang lagi grogotin (?) wortel, Kaiko dan Akaito yang lagi rebutan syal milik Kaito (wew), Teto yang lagi makan roti, Ted yang lagi ngelempar Yuuma pake tempat pensil, dan sebagainya

"wwaaaawww..." ucapku takjub

"Rinny...!" teriak seseorang tak lain tak bukan adalah Rui

"Rin-_chan_, selamat ulang tahun ya." Ucap Rui sambil memegang kedua tanganku

"Rin-_san,_selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Rei dengan polos sambil menatapku dengan tatapan polos

"PU-nya dong..." pinta Rui dengan mata bling-bling

"emm, ya, sebentar." Jawabku sambil membuka tasku

Setelah beberapa menit...

"nih," ucapku sambil memberikan 1 kantong penuh jeruk

"yaah..." ucap Rui kecewa

"loh kenapa?" tanyaku

"ada coklat?" tanya Rui

"gak ada, cuman ada ini." Jawabku sambil memberikan 1 kantong penuh jeruk dan diterima oleh Rui

"ok deh, gak masalah. Bisa kujual untuk membeli coklat. Iya kan Rei-_kun_." Ucap Rui sambil menyikut tangan kiri Rei

"ya..." jawab Rei dengan malas

"makasih ya Rin-_chan_, kamu baik banget. Dah~" ucap Rui yang memelukku, lalu pergi kekelasnya. Dan diikuti Rei dari belakang

Aku iri dengan Rui, andai saja aku bisa seperti mereka, selalu bersama-sama dengan saudaranya.

"hay Rin-_chan_, kekelas yuk." Ajak Miku yang langsung menarik tanganku tanpa izin dahulu

"ehehehe, iya." Jawabku sambil mengikuti Miku dari belakang lalu Mikuo yang mengikuti kami dari belakang

.

.

Rasanya kelas seperti tak ter-urus, tak ada guru yang berani masuk ke kelas kami. Dengan alasan "pasti dicuekin doang." lalu "capek ah, ribut kayak gitu." lalu "bukan jam pelajaran saya." Dan yang terakhir inilah yang membuat kami bingung.

Aku terus memandang jendela, aku terus memikirkan tentang Len

"Len..." panggilku yang tanpa ku sadari air mataku terjatuh

"Rin-_chan_." Panggil Miku khawatir

Aku pun mengucek mataku lalu menegok ke arah Miku

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau menangis lagi?" tanya Miku sok perhatian, atau memang perhatian

"ah , tidak kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum nista

"aku juga mendengar, kalau kamu menyebut nama Len." Ucap Miku yang makin lama makin khawatir

"tidak... sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku." Jawabku sambil menunduk

"tapi..."ucap Miku yang terpotong oleh seseorang

"WOY, KATA SENSEI, KITA BOLEH PULANG. HARI INI ADA RAPAT GURU!" teriak Mikuo

"yang benar kau Mikuo-_kun_?" tanya Kaito dengan mata bling-bling

"iya, baru saja aku ke ruang guru. Dan kata Meiko-_sensei_. Kita boleh pulang. Ini ciyus loh." Jawab Mikuo sambil tersenyum, dan kata "ciyus." Yang membuat Author muak #Author dilempar ke kandang kuda (?)

Pertama kelas hening tak ada suara sama sekali. Setelah beberapa menit...

"HORAY!" teriak para murid sambil berlari ke luar kelas dengan kecepatan penuh

Dan malang nasib Mikuo. Di terinjak-injak sampe jadi negi gepeng (?). aku pun membereskan buku-bukuku lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Mikuo-_kun_." Panggil Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena melihat saudaranya yang sudah babak belur

"Miku-_chan_." Panggil Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"Mikuo..." tangis Miku sambil memeluk Mikuo

"tolong jaga negi baik-baik ya." Ucap Mikuo yang sangat dramatis

"tidak...!" tangis Miku sambil memeluk Mikuo dengan erat

"hoi...hoi..hoi... sudahi saja dramanya. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapku sambil melempar mereka dengan sebuah jeruk

"aaah... Rinny mengganggu saja." Jawab Miku dengan kesal

"huuu..." Mikuo mengubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk, lalu berdiri

"eh, Rin-_chan_. Jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Miku sambil memeluk tanganku

"boleh. Hari ini aku lagi males pulang ke rumah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"yeee..." sorak Miku senang

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Hp ku bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk. Saatku cek ternyata SMS dari Rinto

"_Rin-chan, tadi kelas sudah bubarkan? Papa nyuruh kamu pulang, cepet. Jangan jalan-jalan. Ada hal penting nih."_

"hal penting?" batinku heran

"SMS dari siapa Rin-_chan_?" tanya Miku

"dari _nii-chan_, em.. maaf. Sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa jalan-jalan. Ada urusan penting." Jawabku singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan Miku dan Mikuo

"dah~" ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangan

"dah~" jawabku

Saat sampai didepan gerbang, aku bingung, aku pulang pake apa? Rinto sudah pulang. Yaaah... mau gak mau harus jalan kaki.

"hoi, Rin-_chan_." Teriak Mikuo sambil mengayun sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh

"apa?" tanyaku

"Rinny, mau pulang bareng gak?" tanya Miku yang sedang dibonceng Mikuo dibelakang

"eh, bukanya tidak boleh naik sepeda sambil berboncengan?" aku membalas tanya

"sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh tak ada yang menegur kita." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum

"ayo, kita pulang bareng." Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"mana muat." Jawabku singkat

"muat kok." Jawab Miku sambil berdiri dan duduk didepan (?)

"mudah saja, kau duduk dibelakang. Dan aku duduk di depan." Lanjut Miku yang membuatku sweatdrop

"ok, terima kasih." Jawabku singkat dan langsung duduk dibelakang Mikuo. Dan Mikuo pun mengayun sepedanya. Pasti berat...

.

.

.

"haaa...haaa... sudah... sampai..." ucap Mikuo sambil mengatur nafasnya

"terima kasih Mikuo-_kun_." Jawabku turun dari sepeda lalu tersenyum ke arah Mikuo dan Miku

"ok, kami pulang dulu ya." Ucap Miku bertukar tempat duduk dengan Mikuo

"aduh... gantian kamu yang ngegonceng ya. Aku capek.." ucap Mikuo berpindah tempat

"yaa..." jawab Miku singkat

Setelah posisi mereka sudah selesai.

"Rin-_chan_, kami pulang dulu ya." Ucap Miku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu mengayun sepeda dengan kecepatan penuh

"huwaaaa. Miku pelan dikit, aku mau jatoh." Teriak Mikuo sambil memeluk Miku

"hahahahahahaha." Miku hanya tertawa mengerikan

Aku yang melihat mereka hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria

Lalu aku berjalan menuju rumahku, dan membuka pintu rumah.

"aku pu..." ucapku yang terpotong oleh seseorang berambut honey blonde yang memelukku secara tiba-tiba

"Rin... aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap dia sambil memelukku dengan erat-erat

"kamu... Len?" tanyaku yang masih shock

Dia pun melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahuku. Dan benar saja dia adalah Len

"iya, aku Len saudaramu." Jawabnya sambil menangis senang

"Len..." teriakku sambil memeluknya dengan kuat dan sedikit mendorongnya, sehingga kami terjatuh

**Bruk...**

"Len, hiks...hiks... aku sangat merindukanmu...hiks..." tangisku sambil memeluknya dengan erat

"aku juga Rin... hiks... aku sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Len sambil memelukku dengan sangat erat dan dia juga ikutan nangis

"Len..." ucapku sambil terus menerus memeluk Len

"Rin..." ucap Len sambil terus memelukku

"Len, selamat ulang tahun." Ucapku sambil memeluknya

"selamat ulang tahun, Rin." Jawab Len sambil memelukku

"hehehe... selamat ulang tahun Len, Rin." Ucap seseorang

"Lenka _nee-chan_." Panggilku

"iya..." jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum padaku lalu memelukku dan Len dengan erat

"aku rindu denganmu Rin... hiks." Tangis Lenka dan masih memelukku

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ikut berpelukan...

"selamat ulang tahun Len, Rin." Ucap Rinto sambil memeluk kami

"hehehe.." kami hanya tertawa kecil

"selamat ulang tahun anakku." Ucap Papa dan Mama sambil memeluk kami

Dan kami pun berpelukan layaknya _Teletubies_ #Author ditendang

.

.

.

* * *

Rin pov

"pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Yak silakan masuk Kagamine-_san_." Ucap Meito

"terima kasih Sensei. Perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len." Ucap Len memperkenalkan diri

"Rin... itu saudaramu?" tanya Miku sambil menyikut tanganku

"ya." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum

"waw, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Rei-_kun._" Ucap Miku lagi yang hanyaku jawab dengan senyuman manis

"yak, silakan duduk ditempat Rin-_san_." Ucap Meito sambil tersenyum kepada Len

"terima kasih sensei." Jawab Len sambil tersenyum

Len pun duduk di sampingku

"waw, kita beruntung sekali ya, bisa sekelas, dan bisa duduk sebanguku." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"hehehehe.." aku hanya tertawa kecil

* * *

Normal pov

Akhirnya Len, Lenka, dan Mama tinggal bersama Rin, Rinto, dan Papa. Kedua orang tua Len dan Rin setelah lama berpisah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan tidak jadi bercerai. Len dan Lenka pun pindah sekolah dan mereka akan sekolah ditempatnya Rin dan Rinto. Awalnya Len sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan para sahabatnya. Tapi Len juga sangat sedih jika tidak bertemu dengan Rin saudaranya. Dan Len memutuskan akan meninggalkan rumah kontrakannya dan akan tinggal bersama Rin.

Sekarang Len dan Rin tidak pernah sedih lagi, dan Lenka dan Rinto juga sama seperti mereka.

.

**~END~**

* * *

Author's Teritorial

Author: akhirnya selesai juga XD

Lia: ckckckckckck XD

Ryn: -_-

Len: kok disini gw kelihatan cengeng? O.o

Rin: iya tuh, kok aku kelihatan cengeng begitu

Author: hahahahahaha #dilempar

Author: ok, minta reviewnya ya, gomen kalo jelek, abal-abal, kurang penjelasan, dll

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfictku yang ke-2 m(_ _)m

Ok kalo ada yang mau kasih coment, keritikan(jangan pedes-pedes ya, saya lagi sakit perut XD#jeder), pujian , saran, dan sebagainya silakan review, akan saya terima ^^


End file.
